


Late Birthday Present

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Joshua, Crossdressing, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua bought something for Jeonghan's birthday but it came late. Deciding to give him a belated one he put it on and called his boyfriend home. Where Joshua cross dresses out of love and they have sex, featuring bottom Joshua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Smutty smut smut. Yay. God why am I writing innocent Shua sexing it up with Jeonghan. Bad sex writing?
> 
> Warnings: Cross dressing, discussions of past roleplaying (reluctant virgin)

Lifting the item, he bit his lip in apprehension. He bought it for a birthday present for Jeonghan, but the company emailed a few days before saying that it wouldn’t be ready in time. It left Joshua scrambling to find a last minute present for Jeonghan. Now a few weeks later the box arrived. Seeing it up close and personal was different than seeing it on the model online. Why he thought this was a good idea he didn’t know. It was too late now. Walking to mirror he held it up, swishing the skirt and the tulle layer. Joshua blushed as he took in the sight of the maid dress held up against his body.

He shouldn’t have listened to Seungcheol. He face palmed. Taking a deep breath, he had to remember that Jeonghan and Seungcheol had very similar tastes, both went for cute, pretty type of people. Even their kinks were similar. But this was the last time he was trusting Seungcheol.

Joshua went back to the box to lift out the stockings and the lacy underwear with built in garter straps between his two fingers. This was beyond embarrassing, but when he imagined the sheer ecstasy that’d appear on Jeonghan’s face when he saw Joshua he took a deep breath and grabbed the headband as well. Time to try it on.

He sat on the bed squirming, the lace tickled the insides of his thighs while the draft of air gave him goosebumps. He took the stockings and slowly pulled it on, one leg and then the next. Joshua clipped the garters ends to the stockings; he stood up and took a look at himself. To his surprise he made quite pretty picture. The skirt was a tad short barely covering his butt, but given the nature of the website it would be. The contrast of his exposed skin and the black fabric made him look paler. The dress in itself fit, almost perfectly. Well he did put in his measurements for the custom dress. It cinched in on his waist and flared out at the hips giving him the illusion of an hourglass figure with the top half of the dress exposing his collarbones and a decent amount of chest. Placing the headband on his head completed the look.

Now he had to get his boyfriend home. He walked to bed and sat down, skirt pooling around him. Pulling up Jeonghan’s number on his phone, he dialed.

“Hey baby. What’s up?” Jeonghan said.

“When are you coming home? I wanted to make sure; cold lasagna isn’t as tasty.” Joshua said, lying through his teeth.

“Ah, about that. There’s a drinking party that I have to attend. So not until kind of late. It’s the head manager’s promotion party. I’m sorry baby.”

Joshua deflated. All this prepping and embarrassment and Jeonghan wouldn’t be coming home until late? A lightbulb went on in his head, if Jeonghan wouldn’t be coming home early, well he’d just have to make him. A little teasing went a long way. Especially once Jeonghan got a glimpse of what he was wearing.  “If you’re sure.” He said, making it sound a bit sulky. Manipulating Jeonghan into coming home early wasn’t nice, but hey he didn’t go through this whole embarrassing thing for nothing.

“I’ll make it up to you. I swear. Got to go now, we’re leaving.” Jeonghan said in a rush.

Once he hung up, Joshua swung his legs onto the bed. Now operation entice Jeonghan into coming home would commence. He took his phone and snapped a picture of his stockinged foot. Sending it off with a message.

Joshua: Hannie look at what I’m wearing.

He waited for the text tone to go off.

                Jeonghannie: Socks?

Joshua smirked. Snapping a photo of his thighs encased in the lace and sheer black.

                Joshua: You sure about that?

He let out a giggle as he waited, knowing that Jeonghan was in awe or he dropped his phone in surprise. Both were entertaining.

                Jeonghannie: Baby are you wearing what I think you’re wearing?

                Joshua: What do you think I’m wearing?

He angled his phone up high taking a decent enough photo of him sitting on the bed, dress and all. He tapped send and laid down to wait for Jeonghan’s phone call. Joshua was getting used to the lace, it felt a bit weird still but he didn’t squirm like before. It actually felt kind of nice. The phone rang, Crush’s voice filling the room. Picking up he said, “Hello?”

“Shua. Honey. What are you wearing?” Jeonghan asked, voice breathier than normal.

“The picture I sent wasn’t clear enough?” Joshua replied, tapping his finger on his lip. Smirking as he heard through the phone Jeonghan taking a deep breath.

“No it was plenty clear. I just wanted a confirmation.”

“Oh. Well…” he said as he dragged out the last letters. “You should see what I’m wearing underneath,” in a sultry purr. He smiled as he heard Jeonghan let out a small moan.

“Why don’t you send me a picture?”

“A picture will be good enough for you?” As he heard a groan, Joshua knew he had Jeonghan where he wanted him.

“No. You’re right. A picture definitely isn’t good enough. I’ll make up some excuses. I’ll be home in 10, no 15 minutes tops.” Jeonghan said exhaling.

“Ok.” He chirped. “I’ll be waiting.” Hook, line, and sinker. Jeonghan was on his way home. He sat up and started fishing around in their drawer for lube and condoms. Joshua would prep himself but decided to leave it to Jeonghan so he could enjoy the view of Joshua in lace panties and a dress. It was a late birthday present after all.

* * *

 

He heard the door slam closed through his music. Turning if off he sat up. Jeonghan rushed into the room, panting. His eyes opened wide. He looked starting from the top of Joshua’s head to his exposed chest, down to the skirt and his stockinged feet.

“Welcome home Hannie.” Joshua said with a smile. Jeonghan nodded slowly, in awe of the picture Joshua made. He got up and walked over, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s neck. He kissed Jeonghan on the cheek, running his hands down his arms before placing them around Joshua’s waist. “How was work today?”

“Great,” his voice croaked. Clearing it he asked, “So what’s the occasion for you to be all dressed up? Especially like this.” He ran a hand from Joshua’s waist down to the lace that peeked out from underneath the dress. “You hate it when I ask you to wear things like this.”

He blushed, pouting slightly. “This was supposed to be your birthday present, but it came in late. I decided to give it to you anyhow. Do I look nice?” Asking while looking at Jeonghan from underneath his lashes.

Jeonghan pulled away from him, taking in everything. He made a little spinning motion with his finger. Joshua turned for him, skirt fluttering up giving Jeonghan glimpses of the what was underneath. Wrapping him back in his arms, he whispered, “So when you said about what’s underneath the dress, you didn’t mention it would be lacy.”

“I didn’t?” Joshua was having way too much fun teasing Jeonghan like this. He knew that Jeonghan would only buy the cute oblivious act for so long, but he’d milk it for all it’s worth before then.

“No, you didn’t.” He said too caught up in Joshua and how he looked to even bother looking in deeper to see if Joshua was playing him. Sometimes Joshua worried about his boyfriend’s brain, but then remembered that Jeonghan acted love struck only around him or when he talked about Joshua. It flattered him immensely; the power he had over his boyfriend.

“Why don’t you see for yourself then? How lacy they are?” Joshua replied tilting his head coquettishly.

Jeonghan ran his hands down and underneath the dress, moving up from the lace stockings until he hit the v of Joshua’s pelvis. Joshua squirmed a bit, letting Jeonghan run his thumbs underneath the lace, touching his bare skin. He felt himself be pulled closer into Jeonghan’s chest, as the other man gripped his ass with his free fingers still moving his thumbs up and down. As he felt Jeonghan’s fingers grope him, blood began to rush to his cock. He was getting hard just with some light petting. It’d be embarrassing if they didn’t already figure out after years of sex how sensitive Joshua really was.

He pressed closer, whispering into Jeonghan’s ear. “Don’t you want to see how it looks too? Not just feel it?”

Jeonghan nodded, moving in for a deep kiss, pushing Joshua onto the bed. He scooted upwards until his head their pillows. Jeonghan undid his tie throwing it to the floor and unbuttoned his jacket giving it the same treatment. He moved towards Joshua like he was a tasty morsel he had to gobble up. Lifting the front of the skirt, he held it up and let out a long groan. The panties were as lacy as he felt; the black lace somehow making Joshua’s skin look even paler.

“This would’ve made the best present.” He said stroking Joshua’s thigh. Letting Joshua grip the skirt so he could look to his heart’s content. His heart throbbed imagining all the dirty things he could do to Joshua in this dress, the reactions, everything. Well it wasn’t the only thing throbbing. Joshua snuck a glance down at Jeonghan’s crotch, smiling at the rising tent.

Jeonghan turned to grab the lube bottle. Squirting some on his fingers and pushed aside the underwear near Joshua’s hole. He circled it lightly teasing him, causing Joshua to clutch at the dress bottom hard. Then he slowly slid one finger in pulling it and out enjoying the view of the black lace and the sound of Joshua’s whimpers. “Sensitive as usual, huh Shua?” Jeonghan said, smirking at the sounds of pleasure leaving his lips combined with the dirty squelch of lube.

Joshua’s body quivered. “No duh.” Panting as blood rushed to his cock.

Jeonghan chuckled as he added another finger, watching as Joshua arched his back and pushed back onto his fingers. “You know I’d thought you go for white panties instead of black. I guess after so many years of shacking up with a guy you lost your taste for purity.”

He gasped as Jeonghan gave a particularly vicious twist of his fingers inside him. Heart racing, he gripped the dress hard retorting, “Don’t lie. I know how much you like it when I play the reluctant virgin.”

Jeonghan moved closer forcing Joshua’s legs to spread even wider. Jeonghan towered over him with his free arm and body. He chuckled and whispered into Joshua’s ear, “I do. You play the reluctant virgin so well babe. It’s a turn on hearing you whimper no’s and giving me your doe eyes asking me to be gentle with you.” Jeonghan licked the shell of his ear biting it lightly. God, remembering the days they roleplayed that made him even harder. The sight of Joshua acting like he had never had sex before made Jeonghan feel incredibly dirty but at the same time filled him with joy because it was like the first time they had sex. Joshua admitted to being a virgin the first time they had sex and Jeonghan felt a possessive pleasure knowing that he’d be the first one to ever have him. The same feeling surged to life when they played that scene.

Jeonghan added one more finger, scissoring Joshua open. He watched as Joshua angled his face towards his for a kiss. He gave him a light kiss on his cheek saying, “No kissing. I want to hear every little noise you make when I fuck you.”

Joshua moaned at the onslaught of fingers fucking him open. “Why are you being mean to me?”

“I’m not baby. Promise. I’ll make you feel good. I just want to hear you.”

Joshua cried out as Jeonghan pressed on his prostrate. He could feel the lube dripping down his butt, the sweat building up on his legs thanks to all his shuddering, the tickling of the bunched up lace, and the slide of Jeonghan’s shirt fabric against his bare skin when he twisted his arms to the side. It was getting to be too much. Joshua was pretty sure he ruined the panties with all the precome he leaked. “Jeonghan, put it in already.” He whined.

“What was that?” He asked with a smirk. Slowly driving his fingers in, making sure to get Joshua nice and wet.

“Put it in. Please.”

“No baby. I want you to say it differently.” He said, sliding a hand up his leg pressing down on his hip to stop him from pushing back onto the fingers punishing him.

Joshua grit his teeth, letting out a minor growl. “Fuck me. I want you to shove your cock in and fuck me.”

“There you go. That what I wanted to hear.” He grabbed and ripped open a condom with his teeth. Unzipping his pants, he grabbed his erect cock and slid on the condom, making sure to add extra lube. Jeonghan gripped it, and slowly pushed in, watching with rapt attention on how it slid in so easily. Joshua bit his lip trying to hold in his moan. Jeonghan saw him. Rubbing his thumb against Joshua’s lip he said, “None of that now. I want to hear you scream my name.”

Joshua shook his head. He got stubborn after having too many demands being made. “I’ll have to make you scream then Shua.” He said with a smirk.

Jeonghan started a brutal pace of thrusts. With each slide in and out Joshua bit down harder on his lip, he wouldn’t give Jeonghan the satisfaction. Not yet anyhow. He kept biting until he feared he’d make his lip bleed. Joshua lifted the dress hem into his mouth and bit down. But Jeonghan kept up the fast pace of sliding in and out of him. He changed angles, lifting Joshua’s legs onto his shoulders, fucking into him hard, causing him to whimper around the dress fabric.

Joshua could feel the dress get wet with his saliva, trying to muffle his moans. He grabbed Jeonghan’s arms, raking down on them hard. He hoped even through his shirt Jeonghan could feel his nails. The change of angle gave Joshua immense pleasure as each thrust hit his prostate. He whimpered biting down on the dress harder, while Jeonghan looked down at him with a blissful smile. He knew that Joshua was feeling everything and in a few more seconds he’d let go of the dress and scream. Jeonghan could feel Joshua clenching down on him each time he pulled out, as if his hole didn’t want to let go his cock.

With one particular hard thrust Joshua mewled, opening his mouth letting go of the dress. He heard Jeonghan chuckle, the bastard. Joshua arched his back pushing back onto Jeonghan’s cock as he kept fucking Joshua open. The squishing of the lube, the air filled with his mewls, Jeonghan’s growls, the sweat dripping off him, and the sex scented air made him dizzy.

He could feel the buildup. He was going to come and freak, he knew was going to scream Jeonghan’s name. Damn it. Jeonghan leaned forward, folding Joshua’s body in half fucking into him harshly. Joshua tried to bite his lip once more but missed, as one last hard thrust onto his prostrate had him coming creaming the lace panties. He screamed Jeonghan’s name into the air, clenching down on his cock.

He took in deep breaths of air, heart racing, feeling Jeonghan pull out his still hard cock. His body didn’t quite want to let go of him yet as it clung, causing his cock to drag out a slow pace making him whimper some more. Jeonghan took the condom off and started to jerk off cock aimed at Joshua’s hole. A few strokes and he was spilling his come on Joshua’s arse and well used hole, painting it with his essence.

Gasping still, “You know I hate it when you come on me like that. Especially down there. Cleaning up isn’t fun.”

Jeonghan laughed, “We hardly ever have sex bareback, so this is the best I can do. You know it makes the cave man in me swell with pride.”

Joshua let out a huff. “You and your possessiveness.” He moved feeling the lace panties stick to him and the overall stickiness of come everywhere near his nether regions. The wet dress hem still on his stomach. “You made this mess. Now clean me up.” He whined. Goodness knows how much he took care of Jeonghan during their normal domestic life, the lazy bastard, the least he could do was clean Joshua up after he made him dirty during sex.

“Yes, yes my prince. Well in this case more like my princess.” Jeonghan said looking down at the soiled maid dress, smirk stretching his mouth so wide Joshua took a pillow and swung it at him.

“If I’m your princess then why aren’t you treating me better?”

Jeonghan laughed at the whiny tone in Joshua’s voice. “You know you like it when I go rough.” He said kissing Joshua on the mouth. “I got you.” He lifted Joshua up, holding him up against by his arse and a hand around his waist. “To the bathroom my princess so we can clean you up.” Joshua smacked him on the shoulder, holding onto him tightly. Jeonghan smiled and gripped him harder. God they were so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a collection of short stories featuring sex posted on AFF. I'm unsure on whether or not I want to post them here and just have it exclusive to members only since the other ones are more of the....kinky variety. But for now I'll post this one.


End file.
